Confidences pour confidences
by DrWeaver
Summary: Pas de résumé. Je vous laisse seul juge.


_Bonsoir tout le monde._

 _Je sais que ca fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. Je n'ai plus la motivation en ce moment et ça me désespère grandement. Enfin bref, cet OS traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis des mois et je dois dire qu'en le relisant, j'en suis contente. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, je sais mais en lisant la VDM suivante, j'étais inspirée. Enjoy ^^_

 _ **VDM : Aujourd'hui, ma chef et son mari viennent dîner à la maison. Alors que nous discutons des manies de chacun, mon homme a trouvé très drôle de raconter que je suçais encore mon pouce. J'ai 41 ans.**_

 **Titre : Confidences pour confidences**

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, j'allais rencontrer les parents de ma moitié. Pas facile quand on ne connaît de moi que les frasques des journaux télé et de la presse people. Kate m'avait rassuré pendant les quelques jours qui précédaient cette soirée et même encore aujourd'hui, le stress m'avait envahi plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. Kate m'avait garanti que ses parents – de grands avocats au tribunal de New-York – semblaient connaître que peu de choses sur moi et que cela était positif. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs répliqué qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas aux tabloïds car trop pris par leur travail, jour et nuit.

« Arrête de paniquer. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de rester toi-même, ok ? » m'avait-elle dit. Je lui avait souri légèrement mais cela ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde. Autant mère était à mon image, ou plutôt l'inverse, elle m'avait façonné à sa façon. Donc, il n'était pas difficile de lui présenter Kate. Cependant, les Beckett n'avaient rien d'extravagant. Ils étaient respectables et respectés au sein de leur travail. Des travailleurs hors du commun. Loin de moi l'idée de détruire la notoriété que mère et moi avons glané au cours de nos meilleures années grâce à notre métier respectif mais l'image de play-boy que les émissions ont véhiculé de moi ces quinze dernières années ne me valorisaient pas. Néanmoins, ma rencontre avec Kate m'a permis de m'assagir et de grandir. Il est vrai qu'elle a eu un côté positif et déterminant sur ma façon d'agir sur les quatre dernières années. Et encore plus depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Quoique j'attends le moment opportun pour lui avouer, elle a été la meilleure rencontre de toute ma vie. Le déclic qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'étais et sur ce que je pourrai être.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était presque 20 heures et les parents de Kate allaient arrivés d'une minute à l'autre. Pris de panique, je tournais en rond dans notre chambre, me demandant quelle chemise j'allais mettre. Kate finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bains, tout en fredonnant. Elle irradiait de bonheur. Comparée à moi, elle avait attendu cette soirée depuis tellement de temps. Elle était même excitée de me présenter ses parents.

\- Mets la bleue, elle se mariera bien avec tes yeux, me sourit-elle, alors qu'elle franchissait la porte séparant la chambre de la salle de bain. Et tout va bien se passer.

Elle s'avança vers moi, m'embrassa et enfila les boutons de ma chemise.

\- Kate, et si je faisais un faux pas. Que je disais quelque chose qui te mettait mal à l'aise. On va passer pour quoi ? Quelle image vont-ils avoir de moi ?

\- Ils ont été habitués à bien pire. Tout ce que tu pourras dire ne dépassera pas le dixième de ce que j'ai pu leur faire subir au lycée, m'avoua-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé de ça. Il n'y a que Lanie qui a osé me confier certaines choses, répliquai-je, boudeur.

\- Si tu es sage, je te raconterai, me susurra-t-elle avant de quitter notre petit nid douillet. Allez, dépêche-toi, ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que la sonnette retentit de la porte d'entrée. J'accélérai le pas et rejoignit Kate au salon où elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Kate ! Dit une voix féminine.

\- Papa ! Maman ! répliqua-t-elle. Entrez donc, dit-elle, après les avoir enlacer.

Elle les laissa faire quelques pas avant de refermer la porte et souffla un bon coup. Quoiqu'elle ait pu me dire, elle était tout autant stressée que moi, ça se voyait. Tout commençait ici mais le jeu en valait la peine.

\- Papa, maman, je vous présente Rick, continua-t-elle, en me rejoignant. Castle, je te présente mes parents.

\- Tu l'appelles par son nom de famille ? Intéressant, s'exclama sa mère, tout sourire.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, madame Beckett. C'est l'habitude. On pourrait dire que c'est une déformation professionnelle, dis-je, en lui serrant la main.

\- Appelez-moi Johanna. Je ne veux pas de madame entre nous.

\- Bien. Monsieur Beckett, repris-je, en faisant de même avec le père de Kate. Je vous débarrasse de vos manteaux ? Demandai-je.

\- Avec plaisir, s'exprima monsieur Beckett. Et vous pouvez aussi m'appeler par mon prénom. Jim.

Pendant que je récupérai leurs pardessus, je sentais une certaine retenue du père. Rien de bien inquiétant en soi, enfin je crois. Quant à Johanna, elle était un peu plus relâchée et ouverte à toute discussion.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes le fameux Richard Castle ?

\- Effectivement, fis-je, en les rejoignant.

Kate les avait installé dans le petit salon et leur préparait déjà leur apéritif.

\- Je tiens à dire que j'ai lu tous vos livres. C'est d'une authenticité extraordinaire.

\- Je suis ravi que ça vous plaise, madame … Johanna. Je vois que lire tient de famille.

\- Oui. On peut dire que je l'ai initié à vos histoires, reprit-elle, en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

Je remarquais le lien indestructible qu'elles avaient toutes les deux. Tout comme entre son père et elle. C'était différent bien sûr mais le regard qu'il portait sur elle montrait son affection et sa bienveillance envers elle. Comme les trois mousquetaires et les cinq doigts de la main, un pour tous et tous pour elle.

\- Et j'en suis plus qu'honoré, lâchai-je, d'un ton léger.

Kate et sa mère levèrent les yeux au ciel, simultanément. Même dans les mimiques, elles se ressemblaient. Kate avait dû lui parler de moi pendant des heures et de l'évolution de notre partenariat si spécial.

\- Je sais maintenant d'où vient toutes ses mimiques que j'adore chez elle, dis-je, en regardant Kate.

Ses parents n'étaient là que depuis une quinzaine de minutes et l'inspiration tournait à plein régime. La création de deux nouveaux personnages semblaient couler de source.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le repas touchait à sa fin et j'avais pu apprendre encore tellement de chose sur Kate. Des anecdotes sur sa vie lycéenne qu'elle s'était empressée de nier. C'était sans compter ses parents qui ne cessaient de continuer. Encore et encore. Je m'amusais énormément.

\- Je vous assure, Rick. Elle avait décrété qu'elle garderait sa peluche jusqu'à son premier petit ami. Elle a tenu bon.

\- Elle avait quel âge ? Demandais-je.

\- Quand elle a décidé, elle devait en avoir cinq ou six, pas plus. Quatorze ans quand elle est sortie avec un certain Cody, je crois.

Je ne me lassais pas de toutes ses histoires. De ses petites manies qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Quant à Kate, elle semblait désemparée, confuse que tout ceci me soit conté.

\- Il y a aussi ce jour où elle a passé toute une journée au premier cycle du secondaire, avec Timmy dans le sac à dos, reprit son père.

\- Timmy ? Le coupai-je.

\- Le lapin.

\- Évidemment, souris-je.

\- C'était le premier jour de l'année. Et impossible pour elle de s'en séparer. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée que nous nous en sommes rendus compte.

\- Elle y tenait beaucoup à ce lapin, on dirait.

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je me demande bien où il est celui-là. Pour Katie, c'était un membre à part entière.

\- Maintenant je comprends certaines choses, lâchai-je, légèrement penseur.

\- Ah bon ? Questionna Jim.

\- Oui, il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de la retrouver ….

\- Non, Rick. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, quémanda-t-elle, gênée.

Ses joues rougissaient de plus en plus mais cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

\- De le retrouver avec un lapin blanc – qui n'est plus blanc depuis longtemps – emmitouflée sous la couette. Je crois que ce doudou est un élément essentiel à sa vie.

\- Traître, fit-elle, faussement énervée.

Je ris, ainsi que ses parents. Elle nous rejoignit. Un dicton dit que le rire est communicatif. Telle est la réalité.

\- Alors, puisque nous sommes dans les confidences, et, désolée si ça entache ta notoriété et ta virilité mais ce jeune homme de 41 ans, auteur de best-sellers, suce encore son pouce à l'heure de se coucher, rapporta-t-elle, boudant faussement.

\- Non, tu as osé ! M'exclamais-je. Je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi.

\- Je n'ai pas pu résister, chaton, fit-je, sensuellement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous étions devant la porte d'entrée et j'étais heureux de les avoir rencontrés. D'avoir enfin pour mettre un visage sur ses noms que j'entends à longueur de journée.

\- Nous sommes à l'image de nos parents. Quand je vois votre fille, je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux. Kate est extraordinaire et je suis heureux de faire parti de sa vie.

\- Je vous avouerai Rick que j'avais un peu peur. Peur que vous fassions du mal à notre fille. Je ne sais si cela est vrai ou pas et je n'ai pas envie de savoir mais la presse n'est pas tendre avec vous. Toutes ses premières pages sont tout le contraire de ce que j'ai pu voir ce soir. Alors oui, j'ai eu peur.

\- J'ai eu une vie bien particulière avant de rencontrer votre fille et il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très glorieuse mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai changé. Elle a ce pouvoir de trouver le meilleur en chacun de nous.

\- Nous avons pu le constater ce soir, jeune homme, me fit Jim.

Je leur serrai la main et d'un regard, je les remerciais sincèrement. Kate était ce qui m'était arrivé de mieux. Vraiment.


End file.
